


A beautiful gift

by kamidere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidere/pseuds/kamidere
Summary: Kuro is confused and Tetsu hardly helps him, but he’s willing to learn by himself.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A beautiful gift

A girl.

A pretty girl..

Who is that, and where did that thought even come from?

It wasn’t too long from earlier when Kuro had lunch with his fellow junior from his club, Tetsu, came running towards his way with a beaming smile and with the intention of joining him at the cafeteria. Kuro had sat down, knew what to have already but Tetsu brought some of his own onto the table which he wanted to share with his highly respected mentor, one of the bunch was a cutely decorated box captured Kuro’s attention. Is this Tetsu’s style? Was his first immediate thought.

“Hey, where’d ya get that?”

He gestured at the item, it was too cutesy to be his style knowingly enough Tetsu was in his Karate club for a reason in the first place. It reminded him of his little sister more, something she would like instead. Suddenly, Tetsu turned sheepish at the question to answer with his lips and brows curled on his expression.

“I got it a from a ‘pretty girl’ I know after helping her out,”

Huh?

“If you want you can take it, Boss!”

That seemed less important right now if Kuro wanted it or not, and Tetsu couldn’t be any more vague than that. If it was Anzu, the only girl he knows in the school, surely he would mention her name, right? So who was this...

-

Thought, upon thought, upon thought, upon thought. It was the same after another and kept clouding Kuro’s head, with the same question of ‘Who is it?’ completely fogging up his mind. With the box now in his possession, he felt the need to learn who it belonged to first from the start. The box seemed to contain treats, a neatly packaged of cookies inside he hadn’t open yet.

While walking to his next task in the school, he happened to ran into Tetsu again when they both bumped into each other as they take the same turn.

“Ack— sorry Tetsu, didn’t see ya there.”

His voice trailed off as soon as he realized Tetsu wasn’t alone, the first thing he saw was a lock of spiky blonde hair with blue-lavender eyes underneath them belonged to a second year he’s seen before, Arashi Narukami next to Tetsu watched them exchanging apologies. He didn’t know Narukami very much other than she was from the unit Knights with the leader being Leo, she was smiling but not in a ridiculing way, it looked more sincere.

Kuro then turned to Tetsu again and asked,

“Who’s this,” gesturing to the blonde standing taller near him, “Your friend or something?”

To which he flashes a brighter smile in response, “This is Narukami! She’s my roommate, she was the one I mentioned earlier.”

Then it all clicked together.

But something is wrong and it makes Kuro feel terribly confused... Nonetheless, they both departed shortly after along with Tetsu and Narukami staying together and Kuro walking towards their opposite direction.

-

The thought although lingered through the evening as Kuro was finishing up and about to leave the building next, but as he was making his way with the sun following him down from behind, these repetitive questions keeps running in circles inside his head.

Was Narukami really the ‘girl’ Tetsu was talking about?

Did that box belonged to her?

But how is she a girl when—

His train of thoughts was then interrupted by a voice, a voice he heard before calling out his name when his consciousness escaped, it pulled him right back into reality again once he noticed.

“Narukami?” he responded, probably after so many attempts of her trying to grab his attention. He fully centered his attention around her.

“Kuro-senpai,” sweetly as she said, he felt his chest ached, “I’ve been searching for you to return this, Tetsu informed me you’d be around here so I went to look as soon as I can~.”

Her hand then took something inside her pockets and held out an embroidered handkerchief to him, did he seriously dropped that? It was one of the important things his younger sister gifted him he should’ve cherished it.

“Ah, thank you,” he replied, Kuro’s voice was gentle and a complete contrast to his rough, intimidating appearance. Retrieving the handkerchief back, he looked at her.

“Why didn’t you just let Tetsu return it to me then? You wouldn’t have to trouble yourself with this.”

She sounded a soft giggle and smiled after then, keeping her arms behind herself and swayed slightly to each side, “Who said it was troubling me? I only wanted to return it to you personally, Kuro-senpai~.”

He felt his blood was running up to his face as his cheeks were reddening after, his chest was aching much more like before, but what is this feeling? He never felt so confused before until now. As Narukami was saying her leave and Kuro was still fazed over the experience he’s having, he quickly snapped out and stopped her from walking any further away from him.

“Wait, Narukami—,” she stopped and turned over to her shoulder as he said, “Is it true you were the one Tetsu said? The girl who gave him this—,” quickly he rushed his hand and took out the familiar box of treat and showed it to her.

Without any second of delay, she nodded, “Yes,” and there was one of her smallest smile again.

Kuro blinked slowly as his green irises runs down to the same box he held in his hand, clutching it gently with eyebrows furrowing slightly on his face as he tries to make up his words again, “But—”

“I know what you’re thinking,” he was cut off by Narukami talking over him, completely turning around to face him next second.

“You’re thinking of how I’m not a girl aren’t you, Kuro-senpai?” Her face softened as her sweet voice from before melted into something... painful. Their gazes locked with each other then, “And that’s fine, but it is who I am. It is who Narukami is and Narukami is a girl. You may not accept this now but... I hope you can accept me one day.” Her voice stung at the end, her words were clear she’s hurt by that fact he couldn’t acknowledge it at first by his own confusion stopping him.

But seeing Narukami talking about herself like this has hurt him and it was more important than anything else.

“Tetsu has and I know you two know each other, he’s a really wonderful boy.” she added while smiling to herself as Kuro witnessed, he wanted to see more of it instead of admitting he couldn’t acknowledge her identity. He quickly realize how shameful it is for him.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you Kuro-senpai—”

“Wait— Narukami,” he stopped her for the last time.

“...I accept you for who you are. I’m sorry I couldn’t realize it sooner, I was confused by myself and no one would tell me. You’re free to express yourself however you are and however you want, you are your own person after all and no one can change that.”

The air was silent then after a while as Kuro exhaled a breath, his chest beating for unknown reasons but one of them was fear of his apology being unaccepted. The ground and the buildings surrounding them turned into a beautiful overlayed orange shade, Narukami carefully eyeing the red-head before breaking into another smile. A smile that brought joy onto her face this time.

“Thank you Kuro-senpai for everything, it makes me really happy to hear that from you.” She said, grinning as much as she can. Kuro felt the colors on his cheeks are coming back again as well as hers did was flushed with pink, and he was fine with it.

He was happy he discovered something new, and beautiful today. He’s going to enjoy these cookies to his heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi ^_^ i hope you enjoyed this! this is my first time depicting a topic like this and i hope i did okay, kuro/arashi, or narukuro as i like to call it, is my biggest comfort ship i created for myself ;_; originally i made it to share with a friend but i really wanted others to see this and the beauty of them <33


End file.
